


A warm purr

by Lumeha



Series: FE Rarepair Week 2017 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Cormag adopts a kitten and Seth discovers it, M/M, That's it, and I am still late, and a kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeha/pseuds/Lumeha
Summary: - What… did I just hear ?- It’s… a kitten, he answered.- A… kitten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Friend / Curious  
> Still late, still late~!  
> And I should really thank my partner Wilwy for the idea

With a sigh, Seth took off the plates of his armor. Cormag was already there, sitting on his bedroll, taking care of his weapons, making sure there were still in a good enough shape for their next fight. Never knowing when or where monsters would ambush them was taking a toll on them all. They could never truly rest, always on edge. This meant that evenings like these, when everything was calm and he could relax into comfortable conversation with the wyvern rider or read a book. Cormag gave him a smile when he sat next to him, trying to release the tension from his shoulders.

They hadn’t share their sleeping space for a long time, but it could have honestly been years and no one would be surprised. Shared admiration, camaraderie in war and a little bit more did wonders. He closed his eyes with a soft sigh, enjoying the presence of Cormag next to him. The last thing he expected to find on a battlefield was a partner, someone he could share himself with. And yet…

A small noise disrupted the comfortable silence, and the knight frowned, eyes fluttering open. 

\- What… did I just hear ?

Cormag raised his hands defensively, almost shy. Unusual. Definitively unusual. He knew what the noise was. Seth turned his head toward him with a raised brow. 

\- It’s… a kitten, he answered.  
\- A… kitten, was the knight dumbfounded reaction. 

Cormag nodded and pointed to one of the leather bag that was at the end of his bedroll. A small ball of fur, white with spots of red and brown, raised its head from the bag where it was taking a nap, sleepy eyes having a hard time focusing on either of them. It meowed again, and Seth looked at Cormag, not sure how he was supposed to react. 

\- Natasha helped me with its care. I found it hurt on the battlefield and… well, I couldn’t leave it behind. It has been surprisingly happy to travel on a wyvern.  
\- You have been on the battlefield with a kitten in a bag while you were fighting on your wyvern.  
\- Yes.  
\- And the kitten… is perfectly fine with this.  
\- I am actually surprised myself of it. That’s one courageous kitten.

Another meow, insistent and commanding, interrupted them. Seth could see the ball of fur amber eyes fixed on Cormag, and he guessed Cormag could feel them on his back. He was surprised that it wasn’t trying to flee. It seemed perfectly content to stay in the leather bag, as far as Seth could guess. He never had the occasion to really learn about cats, but from what he knew, that one would gladly sit in a bad while on a flying wyvern sounded… strange. And still. The kitten looked like it was perfectly happy with its current situation. 

\- I guess it’s hungry. 

The kitten got up and stretched with a yawn, showing its white little fangs. Cormag got up, searching in one of his bags to find something to give to it, and Seth eyes followed the little beast. He expected it to go straight to the other man, but instead it came to him, curious to sniff this strange big beast scent. Apparently satisfied with what it smelled, it tried to climb up on his lap. Once, twice, and at its third attempt, the knight helped it. Another meow, and the kitten rolled itself into a tight ball of fur and purr, the picture of calm and happiness. Seth couldn’t hold a smile back. 

\- I think it likes you.  
\- I will not take it with me on my horse.

Cormag came back next to him, small strips of meat in his hands. The kitten’s ears perked up and it raised its head, eyes following the wyvern knight’s fingers. Its purring grew louder while it was eating, a soothing sound shivering into the warm air of the tent. 

\- Did you find a name for it ?  
\- No. Not yet. 

Cormag held out his fingers to the kitten, and scratched it behind its ears. He appreciated the closeness between him and Seth, appreciated the small smile on the knight’s lips, the way he was looking down at the kitten yawning on his lap.

\- Maybe you can help me with it.


End file.
